Rafiki's Tree
'Rafiki's Tree '''is the home of Rafiki. Physical Attributes Rafiki's Tree is a tall, thick baobab tree. Its leaves are presumably always green, as it wasn't affected by Scar's poor reign, and it grows some distance from Pride Rock. History ''The Lion King Rafiki is seen drawing a picture of Simba on the tree's trunk. When he hears of Simba's "death" later on in the film, he smears it with his death. However, while at the top of his tree, Rafiki smells Simba's scent through some dust and discovers that Simba is actually still alive. He then restores the smeared picture of Simba on the trunk, using red fruit juice to add a mane to show Simba's maturity. ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' Rafiki is seen at his tree, having a conservation with Mufasa's spirit while painting pictures of Kiara and Kovu's maturity. While talking to Mufusa, the wind blows a fruit on his tree and breaks apart, symbolizing to Rafiki that Mufasa wants Kovu and Kiara to be together. Rafiki objects to the notion at first, but he later agrees to it, hoping Mufasa knows what he is planning. ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' While Kion and Bunga are playing Baobab Ball, the baobab fruit hits Rafiki's tree, making Rafiki come out. ''The Lion Guard'' "Fuli's New Family" When Bunga gets bitten by Ushari, an Egyptian cobra, he is rushed to Rafiki's tree by the Lion Guard. There, he is met by a weepy Timon and Pumbaa, who worry over his safety. However, to everyone's relief, Rafiki informs Bunga that he is immune to snake bites, since he is a honey badger. "Beware the Zimwi" Rafiki tells a story about the Zimwi, a legendary creature, to a group of young animals below his tree. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" As Rafiki paints in his tree, he pauses briefly to listen to The Lions of the Past, before leaving. Later, Makini arrives to begin her training, and excitedly states her eagerness to learn. Rafiki unsuccessfully attempts to calm her, and suggests that she find her Bakora Staff, as it will be needed for her official introduction to the royal family. "Rafiki's New Neighbors" As Rafiki prepares Makini for her painting ceremony, they are interrupted by Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha, who introduce themselves, and state their intention to live near Rafiki's Tree. After Makini pleads with him, Rafiki agrees, and Makini joins in as the three animals begin to cheer. Eventually, Rafiki leaves, and informs the Lion Guard of the predicament. The Guard accompanies Rafiki back to his tree, and decide to take the animals back to their herds. After disagreements with their herds, Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha return to Rafiki's Tree, but Rafiki asks them to leave, as Makini needed to focus on her training. The three do so, however dry lightning causes a fire nearby, which eventually spreads to Rafiki's Tree. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha quickly return to help, just before the Lion Guard arrives as well. Once the tree has been saved, Rafiki offers them the chance to stay, but the three politely decline, having found a new home near Big Springs. "The Bite of Kenge" After Kenge injures Kion, Fuli and Beshte, Ono is sent to Rafiki's Tree to get help from Rafiki. But Makini explains that he is away for the day, so Ono invites her to help out instead. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" While at his tree, Rafiki tells Makini about the traditions of the Pride Lands. Appearances in Fanfictions Here are all the fanfictions that this location makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Rafiki's Tree, add it to this list. *The Lion Guard: A Promising Friendship *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Affection *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Promise *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Praise *The Lion Guard: Meeting Mufasa *The Lion Guard: Meeting Ahadi and Uru *The Lion Guard: Meeting Midnight *The Lion Guard: Meeting Mohatu *The Lion Guard: Meeting Shari *The Lion Guard: Visiting The Moonpool *The Lion Guard: Saving Rafiki's Tree *The Lion Guard: Ahadi's Support *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Pride *The Lion Guard: Uru's Pride *The Lion Guard: Rafiki's Faith *The Lion Guard: Makini's Love *The Lion Guard: Mosi's Love *The Lion Guard: A Friend's Love *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Makini’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Babysitting Mosi *The Lion Guard: Mosi’s Affection *The Lion Guard: Nefu’s Resentment *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Affection *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Love *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Devotion *The Lion Guard: A Niece’s Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Nephew’s Fondness *The Lion Guard: A Wonderful Sleepover *Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands *Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey *The Dark Roar Rises *The Dark Roar Returns *Rafiki's Old Apprentice *The Path of Honor *To Save A Princess *The Guard *The Lion Guard: Bleeding Scars *Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan *The Leopon Legacy Trivia * Rafiki's Tree is the centerpiece of Disney's Animal Kingdom. Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Locations Category:Locations Category:Homes Category:Pride Lands Locations